


If I Could I Would Feel Nothing

by obliviated



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Theo feels, One-Sided Relationship, he's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Just a little drabble I wrote about Theo because he deserved so much better





	If I Could I Would Feel Nothing

Theo hadn't meant to fall for Liam. He really didn't. But there was something about the blue eyed boy that made him feel something other than selfishness. Theo wasn't ashamed to admit he wasn't a good person. He never got the chance to be good. He never needed to be kind to anyone because no one was ever kind to him. 

But Liam made him want to be better. He made him want to prove to Scott and the other that he had a heart. He had feelings and he regretted everything he had done to Scott and his pack. 

The first time he had felt guilt was after the incident in the high school. Theo had gotten into Liam's head, forced him to attack Scott, to attack his own alpha and friend. The disappointed looks Liam had given him the next time they seen each other was enough to make Theo's breath falter. 

Shortly after that they trapped Theo underground in the tunnels and sent him to hell. Not only had he been terrorized by his sister over and over again, his heart being ripped out of his chest just like he had done to her so many years ago, but there was only one boy on his mind.

Liam Dunbar. 

Theo was broken. His sister had broken him. His strong exterior that he had spent so long trying to build was completely shattered. Every time he woke up from what seemed to be the worst nightmare of his entire life Liam's face popped up. The face of disappointment, hurt, betrayal. Theo couldn't believe he had made someone feel that way. 

He couldn't believe making someone feel that way could hurt so bad. 

But they brought him back due to the Wild Hunt and the Ghost Riders. They needed his help and there he was. Liam was right there in front of him, and Theo couldn't have been happier. 

But he was angry. He was angry at Theo for everything. For manipulating him, for lying to him, to all of them. And most importantly for pretending to be his friend. 

They had fought together. Liam and Theo. Their relationship was improving but Theo still resisted. He could never show anyone his soft side. 

Over time Theo developed a crush on the impulsive beta. Theo hoped he had proved himself to everyone, especially Scott. But once the Wild Hunt was over they pushed him away. They no longer needed him because he didn't belong with them, or in their pack.

So Theo did what he did best and disappeared, but he couldn't find the will to go too far away from the town of Beacon Hills. For once in his life there was something holding him down. 

And his name was Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a part two?? We'll see what happens. Please let me know what you thought & if you have any request please please please let me know!! If you remain anonymous you can leave them on my cc. I'll put the link to my profile below ↓↓
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/slytherinolan


End file.
